mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Django
Django is a citizen of Portia. His outfit, sayings, and mannerisms, as well as the fact that he frequently practices with his sword outside of his cafe, all hint that he served as a knight or other sort of warrior in his past. He seems to now wish to simply live out a peaceful life running a cafe. Django owns The Round Table restaurant in Peach Plaza and has employed Sonia as his waitress. He claims that the "knights can always eat for free" there. Biography A happy go lucky man who claims to be a former knight, although no one's sure if that's true or not. Django runs the Round Table restaurant, the biggest diner in town. He enjoys cooking and talking with his different customers, making him a popular figure in Portia. Django's also the source of most of the rumors in town, where does he source these rumors... no one knows. Background Django was born on Spring of Day 15. Django claims to have formerly served as a knight in the past, to which his outfit, speech, and mannerism is that of a medieval knight. Django then settled in Portia to live a peaceful life as the brewmaster of Portia's popular diner, The Round Table. His greatest passion is knighthood, with cooking coming in second. To serve and make people happy is the meaning of his life. Django is one to speak of rumors, often telling his swordsman-in-training apprentice, Toby, about it. According to Django, there were legends about the shining apple, the crying plant and the pretty ghost girl living in the cemetery. Social Chat Spar Django is eligible for sparring. RPS Django is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store or restaurant ;Friend :Send gifts through the mail sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store or restaurant ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 5.0.87262. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes rice *Likes pasta *Dislikes sour Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice." *"Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good." ;Ask about work *(Is it hard running The Round Table?) **"It is, but I'm facing it as a knight. So it is nothing, hawhaw." *(How's your restaurant going?) **"I'm not trying to get rich by it, just making a living is enough for me! So I'm happy if the customers leave satisfied." ***(People in Portia really love the food you serve.) ****"And I strive to never let them down!" ***(Well, you're the only sizable restaurant in town, it's not like there are choices.) ****"True, true, but even if there are no competition, The Round Table will still strive to serve the best! My code of honor demands it!" Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I've traveled everywhere and I must say I like Portia the best. Ethea's a little too intense, Duvos is too stuck up, Seesai has way too many people, and Atara takes itself way too seriously. WaHahaha!" ;Compliment *(Never knew you're such a great swordsman.) **"I used to be a knight, must be good at fencing." *(Your restaurant's great!) **"Knighthood and all that entails are my first passion, cooking is my other. Serving people and making them happy is the meaning of my life!" Romance Django is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon reaching "Lover" status, he provides a 25% discount when consuming in the store. Upon marrying Django, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. Schedule Django's typical schedule consists of working inside of the The Round Table or practicing with his sword outside of it. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. Monday= Dialogue Gallery Django.jpg DjangroReading.JPG|Django Reading a book at a bench at Peach Plaza Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors